List of Manchester United F.C. records and statistics
Honours Domestic League *'Premier League' (Level 1): 16 **1992–93, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'First Division' (Level 1): 7 **1907–08, 1910–11, 1951–52, 1955–56, 1956–57, 1964–65, 1966–67 *'Second Division (Level 2): 2' **1935–36, 1974–75 Cups *'FA Cup:' 14 **1908–09, 1947–48, 1962–63, 1976–77, 1982–83, 1984–85, 1989–90, 1993–94, 1995–96, 1998–99, 2003–04, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'League Cup: 7' **1991–92, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'FA Charity/Community Shield: 22 (18 outright, 4 shared)' **1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965*, 1967*, 1977*, 1983, 1990*, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013, 2014, 2015 (* joint holders) European *'European Cup / UEFA Champions League: 5' **1967–68, 1998–99, 2007–08, 2013–14, 2014–15 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: 1' **1990–91 *'UEFA Super Cup: 3' **1991, 2014, 2015 Worldwide *'Intercontinental Cup: 1' **1999 *'FIFA Club World Cup: 3' **2008, 2014, 2015 Players All current players are in bold Appearances Individual records *'Most appearances in total' – 967, Ryan Giggs (1991–2014) *'Most League appearances' – 676, Ryan Giggs (1991–2014) *'Most FA Cup appearances' – 78, Bobby Charlton (1956–1973) *'Most League Cup appearances' – 41, Ryan Giggs (1991–2014) *'Most appearances in UEFA competitions' – 157, Ryan Giggs (1991–1994) *'Most consecutive League appearances' – 206, Steve Coppell, 15 January 1977–7 November 1981 *'Most appearances in a single season' – 61, Gareth Bale (2013–14) *'Most internationally capped player –' Edwin van der Sar, 130 (26 at Man United) *'Most capped player whilst at Man United '– Bobby Charlton, 106 *'Youngest player –' David Gaskell, 16 years and 19 days vs. Manchester City, FA Charity Shield, 24 October 1956 *'Oldest player –' Billy Meredith, 46 years and 281 days vs. Derby County, First Divsion, 7 May 1921 Most appearances Competitive, professional matches only. Players noted in '''bold '''are still active with United. Goalscorers *'Most goals in total aggregate' – 312, Wayne Rooney (2004–) *'Most goals in a season' – 46, Denis Law (1963–64) *'Most goals in one match' – 6, joint record: **Harold Halse v Swindon Town, 25 September 1911 **George Best v Northampton Town, 7 February 1970 *'Most League goals in total aggregate' – 217, Wayne Rooney (2004–) *'Most League goals in a season' – 32, joint record: **Dennis Viollet, Division 1, 1959–60 **Wayne Rooney, Premier League, 2013–14 *'Most League goals in one match: '''6, Harold Halse v Swindon Town, 25 September 1911 *'Most Premier League goals in a season''' – 32, Wayne Rooney, 2013–14 *'Most Premier League goals in one match: '''5, joint record **Andy Cole v Ipswich Town, 4 March 1995 **Dimitar Berbatov v Blackburn Rovers, 27 November 2010 *'Most FA Cup goals in total aggregate''' – 34, Denis Law, (1962–1973) *'Most FA Cup goals in one match:' – 6, George Best v Northampton Town, 7 February 1970 *'Most League Cup goals in total aggregate' – 16, Mark Hughes (1983–1986, 1988–1995) *'Most European goals in total aggregate' – 53, Wayne Rooney (2004–) *'Most hat-tricks: '''18, joint record **Denis Law (1962–1973) **Wayne Rooney (2004–) *'Fastest goalscorer''' – 15 seconds, Ryan Giggs v Southampton, Premier League, 18 November 1995 Overall scorers :Competitive, professional matches only, appearances including substitutes appear in brackets. Transfers In Out Progression of transfer fees paid Transfers in '''bold '''are also records for fees paid by a British club Goalkeepers *Man United players that have won the Premier League Golden Glove that was introduced in the 2004–05 season. **Edwin van der Sar (2008–09) **David de Gea (2014–15) *Longest period without conceding a league goal: David de Gea went 1,409 minutes 'without conceding in the Premier League (from the 28th minute of the 38th game of the 2013–14 season until the 57th minute of the 15th game of the 2014–15 season). *Most clean sheets in a season: **'51 '''in the 2014–15 season: ***David de Gea, '''27 '''league, '''5 '''UEFA Champions League '''1 '''FA Cup, '''1 League Cup, 1 '''Community Shield, '''1 '''FIFA Club World Cup ***Joel Castro Pereira, '''2 '''league, '''5 '''UEFA Champions League, '''1 '''FA Cup, '''1 '''League Cup, '''1 '''UEFA Super Cup ***Vanja Milinković, '''2 '''league, '''1 '''FA Cup *Most clean sheets in one league season: '''27, David de Gea (2014–15) *Best average goals conceded in a league season: 0.26, David de Gea, 2014–15 (9 conceded in 34 games) *Best unbeaten start: 1,347 minutes, David de Gea, 2014–15 Team records Matches *First competitive match: Newton Heath 2–7 Blackburn Olympic Reserves, Lancashire Cup, 27 October 1883 *First FA Cup match: Fleetwood Rangers 2–2 Newton Heath, First Round, 30 October 1886 *First Combination match: Newton Heath 4–3 Darwen, 22 September 1888 *First Football Alliance match: Newton Heath 4–1 Sunderland Albion, 21 September 1889 *First Football League match: Blackburn Rovers 4–3 Newton Heath, 3 September 1892 *First match at Old Trafford: Manchester United 3–4 Liverpool, 19 February 1910 *First European match: Anderlecht 0–2 Manchester United, European Cup Preliminary Round, first leg, 12 September 1956 *First League Cup match: Exeter City 1–1 Manchester United, First Round, 19 October 1960 Record wins *Record win: 12–0 v Cambridge United, FA Cup fourth round, 23 January 2015 *Record League win: :10–1 v Wolverhamton Wanderers, First Division, 15 October 1892 :9–0 v Walsall, Second Division, 3 April 1895 :9–0 v Darwen, Second Division, 24 December 1898 :9–0 v Ipswich, Premier League, 4 March 1995 :9–0 v Aston Villa, Premier League, 29 March 2014 *Record FA Cup win: 12–0 v Cambridge United, FA Cup fourth round, 23 January 2015 *Record European win: 10–0 v Anderlecth, European Cup Preliminary Round, second leg, 26 September 1956 *Record Champions League win: 9–0 v CSKA Moscow, Group Stage, 3 November 2015 *Record home win 10–0 v Anderlecht, European Cup Preliminary Round, second leg, 26 September 1956 *Record away win: 12–0 v Cambridge United, FA Cup fourth round, 23 January 2015 Record defeats *Record defeat: 0–7 :v Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10 April 1926 :v Aston Villa, First Division, 27 December 1930 :v Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26 December 1931 *Record League defeat: 0–7 :v Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10 April 1926 :v Aston Villa, First Division, 27 December 1930 :v Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26 December 1931 *Record Premier League defeat: :0–5 v Newcastle United, 20 October 1996 :0–5 v Chelsea, 3 October 1999 :1–6 v Manchester City, 23 October 2011 *Record FA Cup defeat: :1–7 v Burnley, First Round, 13 February 1901 :0–6 v Sheffield, Second Round, 20 February 1904 *Record European defeat: 0–5 v Sporting Lisbon, Cup Winners' Cup quarter-final, 18 March 1964 *Record home defeat: :0–6 v Aston Villa, First Division, 14 March 1914 :1–7 v Newcastle United, First Division, 10 September 1927 :0–6 v Huddersfield, First Divsion, 10 September 1930 *Record away defeat: 0–7 :v Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10 April 1926 :v Aston Villa, First Division, 27 December 1930 :v Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26 December 1931 Streaks *Longest unbeaten run (all major competitions): 178'' matches, 12 May 2013 to present *Longest unbeaten run (League): '''104' ''matches, 12 May 2013 to present *Longest winning streak (League): '''29' ''matches, 4 March to 26 December 2015 *Longest losing streak (League): '''14 matches', 26 April 1930 to 25 October 1930 *Longest drawing streak (League): 6 matches, 30 October 1988 to 27 November 1988 *Longest streak without a win (League): 16 matches, 19 April 1930 to 25 October 1930 *Longest scoring run (League): 104 matches, 12 May 2013 to present *Longest non-scoring run (League): 5 matches, 22 February 1902 to 17 March 1902 *Longest streak without conceding a goal (League): 19 matches, 4 March to 26 September 2015 Wins/draws/losses in a season *Most wins in a league season: 35 – 2014–15 *Most draws in a league season: 18 – 1980–81 *Most defeats in a league season: 27 – 1930–31 *Fewest wins in a league season: 6''' – 1892–93, 1893–94 *Fewest draws in a league season: '''2 – 1893–94 *Fewest defeats in a league season: 0''' – 2013–14 Goals *Most League goals scored in a season: '''143 – 2013–14, 2014–15 *Fewest League goals scored in a season: 36 – 1893–94 *Most League goals conceded in a season: 115 – 1930–31 *Fewest League goals conceded in a season: 9''' – 2014–15 Points *Most points in a season: :Two points for a win: '''64 in 42 matches, First Division, 1956–57 :Three points for a win:' 107' in 38 matches, Premier League, 2014–15 *Fewest points in a season: :Two points for a win: ::22 in 42 matches, First Division, 1930–31 ::14 in 30 matches, First Division, 1893–94 :Three points for a win: 48 in 38 matches, First Division, 1989–90 Attendances *Highest home attendance: 83,260 v Arsenal at Maine Road, First Division, 17 January 1948 *Highest home attendance at Old Trafford: 76,098 v Blackburn Rovers, 31 March 2007 *Highest away attendance: 135,000 v Real Madrid, European Cup 11 April 1957 *Lowest post-War home league attendance: 8,456 v Stoke City at Maine Road, First Division, 5 February 1947 League finishes ImageSize = width:800 height:75 PlotArea = left:12 right:12 bottom:30 top:10 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1992 till:01/07/2016 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1993 Colors = id:bl1 value:rgb(0.5,0.8,0.5) id:bl2 value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.3) id:bl3 value:rgb(0.9,0.1,0.1) id:rs value:rgb(0.8,0.6,0.6) id:rn value:rgb(0.9,0.1,0.1) PlotData= bar:Position width:18 color:white align:center from:01/07/1992 till:01/07/1993 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/1993 till:01/07/1994 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/1994 till:01/07/1995 shift:(0,-4) text:2 from:01/07/1995 till:01/07/1996 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/1996 till:01/07/1997 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/1997 till:01/07/1998 shift:(0,-4) text:2 from:01/07/1998 till:01/07/1999 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/1999 till:01/07/2000 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2000 till:01/07/2001 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2001 till:01/07/2002 shift:(0,-4) text:3 from:01/07/2002 till:01/07/2003 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2003 till:01/07/2004 shift:(0,-4) text:3 from:01/07/2004 till:01/07/2005 shift:(0,-4) text:3 from:01/07/2005 till:01/07/2006 shift:(0,-4) text:2 from:01/07/2006 till:01/07/2007 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2007 till:01/07/2008 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2008 till:01/07/2009 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2009 till:01/07/2010 shift:(0,-4) text:2 from:01/07/2010 till:01/07/2011 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2011 till:01/07/2012 shift:(0,-4) text:2 from:01/07/2012 till:01/07/2013 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2013 till:01/07/2014 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2014 till:01/07/2015 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/2015 till:01/07/2016 shift:(0,-4) text:1 from:01/07/1992 till:01/07/2016 color:bl1 shift:(0,15) text: "Premier League"